Such an angle joint has been known from DE 33,12,090-C2-. The housing in the prior-art arrangement is made in one piece with a threaded pin made of a forgeable material. The pin extends radially to the housing axis. The shaft consisting of a tube or a rod for connecting the housing to a chassis part is screwed onto the threaded pin on the housing directly or via an additional sleeve. Angle joints with a housing, which has a solid-forged or integrally cast pin for fastening the housing-side shaft end to the housing, have been known as well. Finally, fixed axle struts, in which the housing of an angle joint and the shaft are made in one piece, e.g., pressed together by friction welding or by applying other work processes under the action of heat, have been known. Undesired accumulations of material occur at the transition of the housing and the shaft in prior-art angle joints. The manufacturing cost of such an angle joint is correspondingly high.